Leo's Little Friend
by Babyuknowme13
Summary: Things have only gone from bad to worse and Leo's feelin the pressure. What's a turtle to do when his own brothers are turning against him? Maybe it's time for him to move on? If so, to what? A new friend, or something more? LeoxOC R
1. Chapter 1

LC; Once upon a time there was a super awesome turtle.  
Mikey; Named Michelangelo!  
LC; That turtle's name was Leonardo.  
Leo; You hate me, why?  
LC; Cause you are too cool for school!  
Raph; Donnie did you bring the vid cam?  
Don; Right here Raphie boy! *Begins tormenting older brother.*  
Leo; Get back here you two! *Begins chasing younger brothers.*  
LC; What am I? Chopped liver?  
Disclaimer; Do not own. At all. Sad now.

Chapter 1; How we met.

Leo didn't know why Raph never failed to get under his skin but he was sick of it. Thoroughly sick of it! As he hopped from roof top to roof top, he couldn't help but relive their last argument.

Flashback

"None of us like you showing us up all the time!" Raph roared at her. "So stop being mr. perfect and get the shell off your high horse! I hate you!"  
The three words of taboo had been spoken.

Flashback over now...AW! I like flashbacks!

Leo crushed another sob before it could leave his throat and continued running until he collapsed to his knees and began to cough and splutter in an attempt to figure out what those organs in his chest were for.  
When he finally got up and began walking, he felt somewhat better for succesfully finding an outlet for his pain without embarrasing himself too much.  
He was lost in his own little ninja world when he dropped down into the alley by instinct and began searching for a manhole.  
When he found one, he began to wonder if he even wanted to go home yet.

As he stood there, he came to the startling realization. He didn't want to go back. He was afraid of what would happen if he did.  
Maybe Raph had meant what he said. Maybe the others felt the same way. Maybe Splinter was dissappointed that he didn't stay to face his problems, that he'd run away instead.  
He replaced the covering and stood up before starting to climb up a fire escape to get back up to the sky.

Once on the roof, he sat down on the ledge and tried to confront his hurt emotions. He was angry. Angry at who though? Raph for saying what he did? Or himself for losing control? He decided he was angry at himself.  
He was sad. Sad because Raph had said those things, that was easy enough.  
He sighed tiredly, before realizing someone was watching him from somewhere. His first thought was that it was some foot ninja, but it was too easy to pinpoint, even the foot weren't so sloppy.

Slowly, he turned until he saw the open door that led up to the roof, and the woman standing in it, staring at him. His thoughts at the time?  
Shell.

What to do, what to do, what to do, what to- ah shell with this! He was just about to jump from the ledge and hope she thought she'd been hallucinating when the woman grabbed his arm.  
"Stop you'll get hurt jumping from this height!" She pleaded. And in her eyes, all he saw was worry and compassion, no judgemment or fear.  
"I-It's a-alright, I'm different incase you hadn't realized." He mumbled, unable to look away from her eyes.  
She blinked. She just looked at him and blinked. "You can talk." She stated.  
"Do all humans do that or is it just you?" He asked sarcastically. "You know, the whole state the obvious thing?"  
"Most of us, yeah." She answered, staring at his mask, or maybe his eyes?

He had no idea how it happened, but before he knew it he was in her kitchen drinking coffee and having a civil conversation with the woman.  
How weird was that anyway? This coming from a giant talking teenage mutant ninja turtle.

"So you left because your brother's and you got in a real big fight?" It wasn't a question really, since that was what he had just said. "Raph and me always grated on eachother's nerves, but never once has something like this happened." Leo sighed, looking into his cup and silently wishing it was tea, coffee made him too talkative.  
Something to keep from his enemies, otherwise they would make him drink it during torture.  
"Those damned three words were tabboo." He continued, despite the fact he shouldn't be telling anyone this. "We're all the other has, and by losing just one of us, the whole thing falls apart. We insulted eachother lots of times, but never has anyone even thought to say those three words."

Her name was Rachel, and she was beautiful. Her long flowing black hair and her dazzling blue eyes that reminded him so much of the night sky, right down to the little star in the corner.  
Her clothes were modest, simple yet elegant. Her blouse was white, and her dark blue jeans matched it perfectly.

He was different, that much she had known from the first glance. And at the same time, he was bold, elegant and graceful. His sinewy muscles rippled with each slight movement.  
His eyes, they were a gorgeous hazle, and his mask made him so mysterious. His shell, it had the most beautiful design she'd ever seen, and had a wide assortment of greens on it. The only flaw was the missing section off to one side in a top corner, it appeared to be some old battle scar.  
But that only made him look stronger in her eyes.

Without either noticing, they subtly drew closer until their faces were a mere inch apart. All it would take was for one to incline their head and their lips would-  
BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP.

Leo jumped about a mile and fumbled around until he found his shell cell. He cleared his throat and cast an apologetic glance to Rachel before answering.  
"Hello?" He waited for a response. And he got one, unfortuneatly.  
"WHERE THE SHELL ARE YOU BEEP BEEP STUPID FEARLESS BEEP LEADER GET YOUR SHELL BACK TO THE LAIR BEFORE I BEEPING LOSE IT AND BRING YOUR STUPID BEEPING BEEP BACK MYSELF!" Anyone wanna guess who that was? Come on, I'll give you three guesses first two don't count!

"I'm sorry Rachel, for earlier and for having to leave now." He sighed sadly. He did want to stay and talk with her some more, but his brother's, at least Raph, would no doubt make good on their promise to kick his sorry shell back home.  
Even if that wasn't the percise wording.  
"It's alright, but if you can ever get away again, or if you just need something to get off your chest, stop by." She said happily.

Leo made it home just as Raph and the others were heading out. He was serious! He had just opened the door to see Don about to do the same thing from the other side!  
"Sorry." He murmured before going up to his room.  
Mikey gaped. Usually it was Raph who ran off after a fight. But then again, Leo had been on the recieving end of the greatest turtle taboo, so who could blame him?  
Don was worried for his big brother. His eyes hadn't even seemed a little sad though. In fact, they looked ecstatic! He silently wondered what Leo had been doing up top.

Raph was just plain confused. A civil sorry? When it was really Raph himself who was at fault? What the shell was going on with the world!  
He had an almost overwhelming urge to go topside and make sure the sky wasn't falling, but he resisted.

Splinter himself was curious. 'It seems my son has found a way to relieve his stress, but why is he so happy about it?' He pondered absently, more focused on his stories.

Leo practically flew into bed as he went over the meeting in his head. At dinner that night, he chose to prod his food rather than moving it onto the fork and from the fork to his mouth.  
"My son, are you feeling alright?" Splinter asked suddenly.  
Leo started and realized he hadn't eaten anything...at all. "I'm fine sensei." He said dissmisively.  
"Come on, I made your favorite tonight!" Mikey whined. He thought maybe he had done something wrong and messed up his bro's favorite dish. And this supper was supposed to cheer him up after what Raph did!  
"Sorry Mikey, I guess I'm not hungry." Leo sighed, before taking a couple bites just so Mikey would smile at him.  
"Your stomach is full on the thoughts within your mind, my son." Splinter commented.  
"Probably." Leo muttered, before going to the dojo to meditate and train.

It was three more days until he could slip away to see her again. To see Rachel again. He landed on the roof of her apartment and knocked on the door.  
Rachel had been hoping Leonardo would come back again but after three days she was starting to wonder if he wanted to come back. She almost jumped out of her skin when she heard knocking on the door leading to the roof.  
She let him in and said to wait a minute while she made some coffee.

"Your family and friends sound so interesting." She decided after another long story session where she had heard about them making so many human and non friends.  
"Yeah but sometimes it's nice to have a moment to myself." Leo sighed. "When you've grown up in a close knit family of five, privacy is a rare thing."  
"Don't you have your own room now?" She asked. "Why not go there for privacy?"  
"I usually do." He told her. "Problem is that I'm hardly in there for five minutes before my brother's start banging on the door telling me to come out and do something with or for them."  
Rachel paused for a moment before opening her freezer door and taking out the ice cream.  
"No one has deserved this more than you my friend." She said coyly.

Leo learned to hide his new found relationship from his family. He learned to rely on his acting abilities to get him through the day until the Sun set so he could see her again.  
Meditation was the hardest for him now though, because everytime he tried emptying his mind, Rachel popped up, or some thought about her.  
Splinter's earlier suspicions began to fade and he thought perhaps he had only been feeling ill.  
It seemed his secret was safe for a time at least.  
He only pondered two things. When would they find out? And what would be their reaction?

LINE LINE LINE I LIVE IN A LINE!  
LC; YAY! First chappie done!  
Don; What?  
LC; No not Don, DONE! 


	2. BUSTED

LC; Dudes this is awesome!  
Leo; Can we make Raph fall off a building?  
LC; Why?  
Leo; He took my cookie.  
LC; Raph! Give Leo his cookie back!  
Raph; I can't!  
LC; Why not?  
Raph; It's in my belly! *BELCH*  
Leo; WAH! COOKIE!  
LC; Well, maybe now you can join me in worship of Choco-kami!  
Disclaimer; I don't own the turtles but I own Rachel and Choco-kami! He is a giant Hershey chocolate bar!

Chapter 2; Why I kept coming back for coffee.

They were sparring again. Don vs. Mikey, Leo vs. Raph, per usual. Raph was angry though. Well, he was always angry but he was more so now.  
Either Leo was holding back on him, or more likely, he wasn't paying attention. And the fact that someone could not pay him attention and still manage to get in a few solid hits, angered him.  
It wasn't very obvious, but his eyes were lightly glazed. His stance was just a little too wide. He wasn't even responding to Rapheal's taunts!

Mikey glanced back to his older brother again anxiously. For the past month now, Leo had been acting kinda funny. He ate less, couldn't meditate, and slacked off when training! If that wasn't an indicater that something was wrong with his big bro, he didn't know what was!

Don was barely even putting an effort into sparring with his baby brother. He watched Leo take a hit he could've normally dodged easily and fly into the punching bag on the other side of the dojo.  
He stopped his spar with Mikey and they ran over to where Leo was trying to stand back up. He had tried to look up the symptoms thinking Leo was sick and was hiding it, but only one illness seemed possible. According to the computer anyway.  
According to his monitor, Leo was suffering from love sickness!  
Leo, the brother who breathed ninjutsu! Leo, the brother who never even glanced twice at the magazine girls! Leo, who probably didn't even know the first thing about sexual interaction!

Splinter watched his son shake his head in attempt to focus. His brow furrowed some more and he grew yet more worried for his eldest son.  
Leonardo had been sneaking out late at night. He would not have known, had he not been in the bathroom one night when he had left. Whatever his son was doing on the surface, he clearly enjoyed it.  
Never had his son seemed so light hearted, even going so far as to forsake training for videogaming! He sighed and decided to confront his son about this later.  
But first, he would enlighten his other sons about their brother's late night wanderings.

~~~~~~ Later that same night.  
~~~~~~

Leo's eyes opened and he sat up in bed. It was time to go and meet Rachel. He slipped out of his room and jumped down to the ground.  
He was just about to head to the door when the lights suddenly flashed on. He froze like a criminal in a spotlight.  
And there they all were, his brothers and father.  
"Where are you going my son?" Splinter asked him curiously.  
Leo gulped and tried to think of a reasonable excuse for being up at two in the morning.  
"I was just, going to get a drink of water, sensei." He lied hesitantly, not looking him in the eyes. He hated lying to him, but if he knew he was going to the surface to meet a girl he would forbid it.

Raph had found it hard to believe that Leo was sneaking out at night, but seeing Leo caught like a deer in head lights erased his doubts.  
Leaving the lair was supposed to be his gig! But what was more anger enducing was the fact Leo was lying to them! And lying horribly! He crossed his arms and growled warningly at Leo.  
"A drink of water eh?" He asked. "But surely our fearless leader would know he was going the wrong way? The kitchen is that way bozo!" He growled, pointing behind him.

Shell! If he had been more careful he could've avoided this! Leo cursed himself while everyone stared at him, waiting for his response.  
"My son, why do you feel the need to lie to us?" He hated dissappointing his father, but he _couldn't_ tell him!  
"You've been acting kinda weird lately Leo." Mikey said worriedly. "You don't sleep, meditate, and you_ slack _training!"  
Leo winced. Had he really done that? He'd never meant to forego his training. Meditation he just couldn't do! Whenever he emptied his mind, Rachel suddenly appeared in his mind!  
"My son, I have noticed you seemed more light hearted." Splinter said. "Would you tell us what you have been doing that gives you such joy?"  
"Uh...um...well..." He stuttered, scratching the back of his head, still not meeting their gaze.

Splinter sighed despairingly. It was plain to see Leo was uncomfortable with this subject. "Return to your room, my son. And I forbid you from leaving in the middle of the night."  
Leo's shoulders slumped but he bowed and murmured, "Yes master Splinter.", before going back to his room.  
Soon all of his sons were safely abed. He lingered outside Leo's door and could sense that he was not resting though. Never before had Leo done something like this. Sneaking out in the dead of night? As much as it pained him to admit it, it was usually Rapheal who he expected to do that.

~~~~~~~ The next morning.  
~~~~~~~

All last night he had stared up at the ceiling. If they kept him at home, how was he going to meet up with Rachel? He rolled over onto his side and felt his shell cell press up against his skin.  
He sat up like he'd been struck by lightning. That was it! He could call her! At least they could talk then!  
By the time had had thought about this though, it was time for morning training. He no longer got up before his brothers and sensei for his private training sessions.  
Instead he used that time to get some sleep when he came home.

By the time his alarm clock 'went off', he had come to no conclusions on how to sneak out without being caught. He sighed but climbed out of his bed, opening the door to his room...  
To meet three brothers who fell on the floor when it swung open. Leo opened his mouth to say something but stopped. He always thought about what he was going to say before he said it, but being with Rachel had made him forget how to do that.  
He cleared his throat and tried again.

"You want to tell me why you were leaning against my door?" He asked them. Better question might've been, how did he not sense them there? Was he getting that slack in training?  
Mike and Donnie had the decency to look sheepish, Raph just looked pissed. That he had been discovered, or just plain pissed at him, he wasn't sure.  
"Just making sure you didn't try pulling a Raph!" Mikey joked.  
Leo sighed and jumped over them, heading to the dojo. He needed to get back to training, even if hanging with Rachel was more fun and didn't insult him nearly as much.

Splinter kept and eye on his son, now more than ever. If someone had told him a month ago he would discover Leo was sneaking out in the dead of night, he would have said they'd drunken too much sake.  
But now, when he had actually caught his eldest son in the act, he wasn't so sure. And now he truly looked, he saw many things in his son's behavior that worried him. Leonardo was more unfocused, out of shape, and seemed more inclined to speaking without thinking before hand.

After training, they gathered together for breakfast. Mikey had gone out of his way to include waffles for Leo. Leo however, hardly noticed them on his plate.  
Don's brow furrowed as he watched Leo poke at his food before taking about three bites before stopping again. If he looked closely, he could see that Leo had lost weight. His belt hung more loosely then before.  
He wondered again what Leo had been doing on the surface.

Mikey was slightly dissappointed when Leo hardly ate his favorite breakfast. Not to mention he had what Mikey had dubbed, the 'I'm-plotting-on-a-way-to-make-you-forget-I'm-in-trouble' look.  
He would know. He used that look at least eight times a day on Raph and master Splinter. Leo defenitely had that face working for him.  
Eventually, Leo got up and washed his plate and everything before starting to leave the lair.

Leo fully intended to go for a 'run' and go meet Rachel to apologize for not calling or something last night. At least, that was what he was going to do until Rapheal stepped in between him and the door.  
Sighing, he looked from Raph to the door, and then back to Raph.  
Leo now faced a giant delimma. 'Ask Raph to move and risk life, or turn around and go to dojo?' On one hand, Splinter had said he couldn't go out at night.  
On the other, everyone was already suspicious enough as it was.

Raph silently raised a brow when he noticed Leo pause for a long moment, gazing almost longingly at the door behind him. He felt uncomfortable with this.  
Normally, Leo was standing where he was. Normally, he was standing where Leo was. Of course, normally he would be angry and trying to weedle Leo into letting loose and letting him go.  
Leo on the other hand, just stood there for a long time before turning around and leaving, without a single sound.  
Growling, he placed a firm hand on his big brother's shoulder.

"Ya wanna tell me why you were sneakin out last night?" Raph asked aggresively. No, Leo did not want to tell you. But Leo also knew that Raph wasn't going to let up until he did.  
"It doesn't matter Raph." He shrugged the hand off and retreated to his nice safe room to meditate. Well, that's what his brothers thought he was doing. Really he was taking a nap while sitting still in the lotus position. Years of meditation had made this moment possible.

~~~~~LINE~~~~~~  
LC; Whew! Chappie complete!  
Leo; I feel bad about lying.  
LC; Not to mention your a horrible liar.  
Mikey; Yeah dude, I'd be happy to give you lessons!  
Leo; No thanks Mikey. *Backs away, slowly.*


	3. Grounded

LC; Hiya people and mutants of the multiverse!  
Leo; Geez, aren't you done torturing me yet?  
LC;...NOPE!  
Mikey; Donny, I'm scared.  
Don; I know Mikey, I am too.  
Raph; Um guys, she's looking at us now.  
LC; You aren't scared of little ole me are ya?  
All; *Nod heads*  
LC; Then perish!  
Disclaimer; I don't own them...but I may have accidently killed them. *Slowly backs away from crime scene*

Chapter 3; Grounded!

At about five in the evening, Leo opened his eyes and opened his shell cell. Dialing the number, he was surprised to only get the voice mail.  
"Hi, this is Rachel!" The machine said. "I'm at college or my after school job right now, so leave a message at the tone! If this is Leo, sorry for not being there when you called!"  
He could've smacked his own face repeatedly against the wall if he thought it wouldn't just give him a headache. How could he have forgotten she went to college and had a job? What kind of friend was he?

Leaving his room intent on getting some nourishment, he was unpleasantly surprised to find three turtles falling into his room when the door opened.  
This time however, he couldn't hold back the witty remark from spilling out of his lips.  
"One has to wonder if you have an alternate reason for sitting outside your brother's room at all hours of the day and night." He smirked, trying to hold back a chuckle.

All of his younger brothers gasped in shock. Had they heard right? Were their ears diceaving them? Or had Leonardo actually made a joke!  
"Guys, I'm scared." Mikey said nervously, staring wide eyed at his big brothers.  
"We know Mikey." Don said soothingly, hugging his brother close. "We are too."  
Leo raised an eyebrow as he watched his three little brothers retreat to the T.V. to make sure all was right in their little world.  
"Is me making a joke that out of place?" He wondered aloud.

In the kitchen he looked through the fridge and picked up a few apples to snack on while he trained in the dojo. He needed to see how out of shape he'd allowed his body to become.  
After all, just because he had a new friend meant he could slack on his training to such an extreme.

For three hours he trained, feeling the comfortable weight of his katana in his hands. He loved the rush he got when he successfully performed a difficult kata.  
The whistle of air as he swung his katana to decapitate a training dummy. But even as he went through these relaxing motions, she crossed his mind. Her natural grace as she moved around her little apartment. Her amazing intelligence as he watched her do her homework from college.  
Even whenever she made a mistake it was so...honest.

Shaking his head, he forced himself to focus as he attempted some more dangerous katas. These if done wrong could result in injury and he didn't want to lose an arm or something.  
Surprisingly enough, this time he could focus on the task at hand. Rachel obediantly stayed in the dark corners of his mind for the duration of practice.

As he settled down to meditation he felt the auras of his brothers and master nearby. He could feel their worry for him. He wished he could just tell them about Rachel. Maybe then they would stop worrying so much.  
Leo felt his spirit rise into the higher planes and let his worries go with the wind. Meditation had always let him relax far more than cartoons, robots, or punching a punching bag ever could. He wasn't like his brothers.  
Maybe he was too different.

Time passed until dinner time rolled around. Shocked out of hid medative state, he debated wether or not to call Rachel again. It wasn't exactly like she knew his number after all.  
Sadly, before he could decide Mikey came into the dojo to announce dinner. He decided to call her in the privacy of his room after eating.  
He was ravanous! He had barely eaten all week!

Everyone was surprised when Leo cleaned his plate that night. It was almost like old times, before he got caught up in whatever it was he was doing when he snuck out.  
Raph it seemed was the most confused. Raph didn't look it, but he was alike with Don in that he enjoyed when he could predict things. All that month he'd been confused as to what to expect from his brother. Now, just when he was getting used to the new routine, Leo goes and does something else unexpected!  
It was so frsutrating!

Mikey felt relieved. Leo was eating and training again and that meant all was right with the world. He almost wanted to crack a joke about it but didn't really want to push the limit.  
After all, if Mike knew anything, it was that pushing buttons was an art. You did not want to accidently press the big red button. It usually meant self destruct.

Don watched Leo out of the corner of his eye. For all intents and purposes it looked like Leo was over his little tantrum. But facts did not lie.  
Either Leo was seeing some girl on the surface, or he was seeing someone else. Half of the time he was toying with the idea Leo was secretly dating Karai! Chills raced up and down his spine as he pictured the two as a couple. The heat between them when they battled was almost tangible, maybe they liked eachother!  
But they had met Karai months ago, so if Leo liked her it should have started then. Right?

Splinter looked deeper than his sons when he watched Leo wash his plate in the sink. On the surface all was well, but underneath the waves a sinister storm was brewing.  
Well, maybe he was overreacting a bit. He highly doubted Leo's love for a woman could destroy them all. He knew the signs of love better than any of his sons. After all, he had watched his own master, Yoshi, go through this phase. The puppy love phase, it was called. When all one could think about was the object of their affections.  
Sighing to himself he went to his room to meditate.

Once back in his room, Leo whipped out his cell and jumped onto the bed. Dialing the number he thought of the best way to apologize.  
"Yo, you got Rachel, what'cha gonna do?" Rachel answered, nt knowing the caller I.D.  
"Hi Rachel, it's me Leo." He replied happily, feeling his heart lifting. "I'm sorry for not being able to visit last night. I got busted by my family and now I'm kind of grounded. I'll make it up to you when I can though."  
"That's okay." Rachel assured him. "Maybe you should just come clean to your family though. I don't think they'll take it that badly."  
"I know I should." Leo sighed deeply. "I just need to find a way to do it that will be the least painful. Because when Raph finds out, he's going to kill me."

Her laugh on the other side of the phone almost made the long wait worth while. No matter how bad a day he'd had, she could make anything better with a little laugh.  
"Listen Leo, I was going to tell you last night," She paused, trying to think of a way to break it to him gently. "My parents asked me to come to Indiana to visit them. I'm leaving this weekend. I know your grounded by your dad and all, but it would mean a lot if you came to say bye."  
"I'll be there." He told her. "When are you leaving."  
"Around two p.m. Saturday." She answered. "I got to go now, I'm meeting Isabella for a study/dinner session. Love ya!"  
She hung up before he could overcome his sudden case of lost tongue.

Leo could hardly believe he'd heard right. She loved him? Or had she only meant it as friends? Like she appreciated his offer or something? Did she really love him?  
It felt so surreal. Thinking that there was a person out there who could ever feel anything more than comraderie with him. Was it possible this human, this normal, girl felt that way for him?  
How could he find out? He couldn't exactly go out and ask 'Hey, do you really love me or were you joking?'. He didn't know what to do.

Normally this would be when he would go to his master for advice. Surely someone as old and wise as master Splinter would have the answer for what he should do about this.  
But, master Splinter would wonder where all this was coming from. Soon enough they would all find out he was in love with a human college student. As if being leader wasn't bad enough. Now he had this to worry about too? When was life going to get easy?

Leonardo slept fitfully, tossing and turning, unable to get comfortable. He couldn't come up with a single answer on what to do. He needed advice from someone who would understand and not tell his family.  
Because no way did Leo want his own brothers to know about his crush on Rachel. They would never let him hear the end of it! Worse, if things didn't work out, Raph would rub it in his face!  
He could practically hear them already!

"Ha! What girl would want to date Leo!" "She must be blind as a bat!" "Dude, did she have nasty scars and warts?" "My son, love would only serve to distract you, I forbid you from seeing and speaking to her."  
No way could he deal with that! Not being able to see her again! It was almost too horrifying to imagine! He didn't know what he would have done if it hadn't been for her.  
When he was with her, he wasn't the fearless leader. He could be just plain Leo. Not even Leonardo, just, Leo.  
He'd go mad without her.

LC; Chappie completed!  
Leo; Wow, your making me more angsty near the end.  
Don; Yeah, she's also made you a love struck fool.  
Mikey; Looks like Cupid hit a bull's eye!  
LC; Yay! Turtle love is so sweet!  
Raph; Geez your such a girl.  
LC; Rapheal, have you ever heard of foot-in-mouth syndrome.  
Raph; No, why?  
*Suddenly both his feet are shoved up his beak*  
LC; That's why. 


	4. Antagonists

LC; Okay, here's Leo's fic chap four!

Leo; Oh joy.

Don; *Sigh* I wish she'd just leave us alone.

Raph; what are the odds of that happening?

LC; About 2 out of infinity.

Mike; Wow, that's a big number.

Leo; We're doomed.

LC; No, just you Leo. Your bros will be alright. Some mental scarring, but alright.

Disclaimer; I do not own the TMNT! What makes you think any different? *Sees closet full of tmnt stuff* *Slams door shut* that's nothing! Nothing to see here!

Chapter 4; A turtle in need is a son indeed.

Saturday rolled in early, at a mere five in the morning. Leo sat up in bed after another restless night of sleep. He had finally come to a decision and putting it off would not make things any easier.

So he carefully set out to speak to his father.

Pausing at each brother's door, he listened to their comforting snores before continueing the longest trek he'd ever undertaken.

Each step seemed a mile long, but he reached his sensei's room all too soon. Wrought with indecision, he hesitated outside in the hall.

"Enter, my son." Of course his master would be awake at five in the morning. The old man was always awake it seemed! Did he ever sleep?

Swallowing his doubt and gathering his courage, Leo stepped through the door.

Kneeling on the mat in front of his master, Leo tried to think of a way to make the best of the situation. Maybe he should have thought more on what he was going to say then his father's reaction.

"Master, you know now that lately I've been going out at night a lot." He said uncertainly. "The reason is that I met someone, a young woman."

"I am an old man, Leonardo." Splinter sighed. "I know the signs of a love sick heart better than you or your brothers."

Leo looked up to meet his sensei's eyes and felt a wave of relief wash over him.

"Her name is Rachel Stevens." He told him. "She's a college student with an after school job at a fashion designer's."

"I see." Splinter said thoughtfully, before asking. "My son, do you love her?"

Leo straightened a little at the question before trying to explain. "I don't know. When I'm with her, I feel as though nothing else matters. It's like she opens a door for me, one I previously thought locked."

Splinter smiled at his son and placed a comforting paw on his shoulder.

"My son, you should not fear other's reactions if you truly feel so about this girl." He advised wisely. "I will allow you to go see her today. When your brothers awaken I will inform them of her."

Leo wasted no time leaving the lair and running as fast as he could to Rachel's house. It had been too long since he'd been able to talk to her, and soon she'd be leaving again, for who knows how long.

He self conciously tapped on the window and waited as he heard her leaving her bedroom. He saw her face light up in a smile when she saw him, and he couldn't help but feel everything was going to be okay.

"I'm glad you could come Leo." Rachel greeted him, showing him to the kitchen for their traditional cup of coffee. "Did you have to sneak out though?"

"No, I spoke to my father." He said honestly. "I guess I was frightened for no reason, he seemed alright with it. Though I can't help but wonder about my brothers. They aren't as understanding."

"I'm sure it'll turn out okay." She said.

"Why do your parents want you to visit anyway?" Leo asked curiously. Her parents had come by often enough in the year, so why were they asking her to come to them this time?

"My sister is having a baby and she wants me to be there." Rachel said excitedly. "I'm going to be an aunt! Can you believe it?"

Leo laughed along with Rachel. He felt the days of stress and worry off like a second skin. This is what he needed. No judgement.

He stayed for two hours, longer than he had intended. "I have to go, I'm late for morning practice!" He gasped, already half way to the window.

"Alright, I'll be back in about a week!" Rachel called after him, hoping he heard even though he was already landing in the alley below.

Leo wasted no time in ducking into the manhole and heading home. However, as soon as his feet hit the familiar dampness of the sewer floor, he slowed.

Soon he was walking at a leisurely pace, allowing him plenty of time to think before he actually got home. He hoped his brothers wouldn't hate him more for Rachel. He really wanted them to accept him and her.

The chances of that happen were low, and he knew it.

When he finally reached the lair, it was a little past eight in the morning and he was no less nervous about his family's reactions then when he'd left.

Gathering as much courage as he could, he punched in the code and walked inside.

To meet three brothers falling onto the floor as it seemed they'd all be leaning against it while waiting for him to get back.

"So..." Leo drawled. "Is this going to be a recurring thing or what?" Stunned by the second joke in under a week, his brothers only stared up at him from the ground.

Leo shook his head before jumping over them to retreat to the dojo to make up for the lost practice. To their credit, his brothers at least waited for him to finish before pouncing.

He should have known it was too good to be true to be left alone. Maybe he should have stayed with Rachel longer.

"So when do we get to meet this Rachel chick?" Mikey badgered him relentlessly. It was getting to the point Leo had to recite a mantra in his head to keep from decapitating his little brohter.

He has to sleep sometime. He has to sleep sometime. He has to sleep sometime. He has to sleep sometime. He has to sleep sometime and I happen to have a large roll of duck tape. He has to sleep sometime. He has to sleep sometime and then I can get lovely quiet. He has to sleep sometime. Right?

"You can meet her after another week, she's going to visit her parents in Indiana." Leonardo finally gave in, thinking of the wonderful silence that would pursue if he used his katana. "Apparently her sister will be having a baby and she wants to be there. I just went to say good bye and good luck."

"So when exactly you two meet?" Raphael asked him periodically. Seemed he was trying to make a point, though what that point was Leo could only guess.  
"After our big fight, when I stormed out of the lair." Leo gave in, he just really wanted to be left alone with his katas now. Why did he have such nosy brothers? At least Don wasn't all in his face about how dating out of species was bad or whatever. Not like they had a lot of choices in that aspect.

Although, maybe he was a little disturbed about Donnie's lack of questions. The ever curious turtle should have been rolling off questions from a clipboard, not staring at him in that mildly disturbing fashion.  
Don's big brown eyes just continued looking at him like he was some kind of computer that if he observed long enough, would throw open it's hard drive and show him what all the buttons did. It didn't work with inanimate objects, and it most certainly would not work on him!

"Donnie, are you alright?" Okay, maybe it worked on him a little. Just a smidgeon, though that was the bit that gave in!  
"I was just thinking." Don defended himself half heartedly. "You seem happy with her, and this has obviously been going on for a while."

"Yeah?" The blue masked turtle prompted gently. Another thing about Don, if one did not push too hard, he tended to open up faster.  
"I was just wondering if there might be people out there for the rest of us." He admitted shyly. He was curious alright, but not about the when or the who. He was wondering about the how.

"I'm sure there's love out there for all of us." Leo assured his gently brother. Smiling and reassured, Don left for his lab, his personal safe haven from the world.  
The smile slid off however, when the door shut behind him. He wanted to believe in his brother's words, but he knew how different they were. Even if there were humans that could see past the green skin and shells, real mating was beyond them. They weren't compatible enough. No human would want to love someone like them.  
And he truly believed this.

Leo, completely unaware of his brother's feelings, felt like he was on cloud nine. Not only had his father allowed him off of punishment duty, but his brothers had accepted his relationship with only the minimal amount of annoyance.  
He considered that of all things a plus? What a strange existence he led. Maybe he should really think about those sanity tests Don had once talked about. His family could definitely qualify for a nice insane asylum. Though it was more likely they'd be given over to the government for testing.

He continued his day rather normally. Training, meditating, light reading, eating, nothing out of the ordinary there.  
Then came time for their nightly patrol of the city, the city's unseen vigilantes. The heroes of the night. Mike would certainly enjoy that particular description.

"Alright, let's get moving." Leo ordered, running out of the lair with a lighter mind and heart than previously thought possible. In fact, it was not long before he actually joined the others in a game of ninja tag.  
"Hey wait up Leo!" Mike called. Usually he was the fastest turtle, but they all knew when Leo got serious, it was hard to match up on an equal level.

"If you can't keep up what's that say about your training?" Leo teased him playfully, running over the roof tops without a second glance.  
For a moment, his brothers all watched as their big brother jumped with the grace of a dancer. No doubt Leonardo would draw his katana against them if they mentioned it, but that is what was going through each green head. 

Raph didn't usually get mushy, but he would be the first to admit (In the privacy of his pillow) that he admired and felt jealousy over Leo.  
Ninjutsu seemed to just come so easily to him, it just didn't seem fair. He knew that his brother's talent had saved their lives more times than they could care to admit, but it didn't help keep the green monster under the bed where it belonged.

Don knew that the chances of Leo's relationship going anywhere were slim, but he also knew this girl made him happy.  
Not since before their enemies had grown so numerous had Leo openly joked with them. Each of them had felt the sting of Leo's cold words at one point or another. They knew Leo didn't mean to, but it did grate on their nerves to see their brother so tense around them. They were family! If you couldn't relax in the comfort of home, then why would you be able to in a stranger's place.  
And that is what it seemed Leo was doing when he was with Rachel. It just hurt that someone else brought out that happy big brother they had all missed.

Mike had always looked up to his big bro Leonardo. It was just a natural reaction for any little brother to emulate their big brother.  
He did sort of wish that Leo would fail once in a while though. Just to let someone else hold the spot light. Sure, he had cooking, and none of his brothers could match him there, but they were ninja. What good was being a cook? He wanted to be good at something worthwhile!

Leo would be lying if he said he could not sense his brothers watching him as he kept well ahead by at least an entire length.  
It was the same thing he'd been sensing for a while now. Thoughts of jealousy that usually only Raphael ever produced. But now Don and Mike were feeling that too, it didn't bode well. What was he doing wrong? What was it that made them dislike him so?

Shaking his head, he forced himself to concentrate on the task at hand. One unfocused moment could spell doom to his family up here.  
It only took a millisecond to pull a trigger on a handgun. But none of them could outrun a bullet. He had to make sure his brothers were safe. Even at the cost of his own life. He had made a vow the day he became leader, and he wasn't going to break it. He would protect them.

It was a slow night. Yeah, there were a few crimes, but those were taken care of easily and the perpetrators gift wrapped for the officials.  
Now, it was getting late, and they decided to go home. It seemed like the typical patrol. That is when things got bad. That is when it fell apart.

"Well, well, well," The turtles gasped and turned to see their enemy, agent Bishop, standing on a roof top not too far away. "Looks like I was right assuming you would come up tonight. Maybe now I can go on with an interesting experiment that I've been dying to test."  
They drew their weapons and glanced around cautiously. It wasn't like Bishop to come alone when they had the advantage. This meant he had friends, most likely heavily armed friends. The perfect end, to a perfect night.

"I'm not going to hurt you, at least, not all of you." He assured them, crossing his arms over his chest in a smug manner, as though he had them right where he wanted them.  
"You see, I only need one of you, the others I could care less about." They each exchanged nervous looks, but since they could not identify any armed guards, they turned to the main antagonist of this story.

"Your outnumbered Bishop, you can't win." Leo said calmly, still reaching out with all of his senses to be sure. If he dismissed a single sign, he could potentially get his brothers killed.  
"Oh, I don't want any of you now." He assured them. "I merely wanted to make sure you were still in New York. I would not recommend leaving. I'm having mss O'Neil and mister Jones watched."

They knew what that meant. It meant they could not get out of the city, and their friends could not help them. Not without revealing their lair.  
And they could not lose that. Because there was nowhere else to run to. They could get through this however long Bishop wanted to play though. They had survived on their own before and could do it again. It wouldn't be too hard.

Before they could even blink, the mysterious and somewhat insane 'man' had vanished. They searched the area for a while before quickly agreeing on going the long way home.  
Something about the meeting did not sit well with the leader of the turtles. There had to be another reason than to tell them he was going to take one and kill the rest. Then again, they were talking about a man they had a betting pool for who he would quote first. God or Franken Stein?

It took them three hours to get home. Raph complained about the long walk. Don muttered about lost sleep. And Mike moaned about his sore feet. Leo kept his mouth shut though, and merely kept the pace to a leisurely stroll for their benefit.  
He was thinking too hard to notice his brothers shooting glares at his shell. He was trying to figure out what kind of experiment Bishop wanted and the best way to protect his family.

He knew the best way alright, thing was, he knew his brothers wouldn't see it that way. They would either groan or stay with it for about a week, or outright rebel.  
Raphael he knew would hate the restriction on his freedom and would probably run off just to annoy him. Don would be more reasonable, but after he got bored, he too would want to go topside. If only to restock his gadget armory at the junk yard. As for Mike, he might actually be the easiest one. The problem with him being he would annoy everyone else to death until there was no one to stop him.

It was going to be hard to keep them all inside the lair until Bishop stopped looking for them so diligently.  
He also knew that the chances of them doing so without complaint were somewhere between zip and nada. He'd be lucky to only get a few angry words to the face and partial obedience. Once again he silently bemoaned his role as leader and wondered what life would be like without him as big brother.

Raphael would probably get himself killed fighting the various bad guys of New York. Don would forget to eat or sleep and would most likely die in his lab. Mike, he wouldn't be the same innocent brother they all knew and loved. That innocence would be lost, and their light blown out.  
He didn't know which appealed to him the least. He just knew he'd do anything to stop any of those from happening.

It was with a lot of relief that they entered the lair with the minimal amount of hassle. He wouldn't have to tell them about his decision now. They all knew that after something like this they would have to stay inside for a week at least for the danger to pass. Even Raph understood this procedure and accepted it, though gruffly.

With a week to decide on what to do, Leo decided to go to his room for some meditation. No sooner had he cleared his mind, and then he was gifted with a vision.  
It started fairly normal; he was in the lair, walking to the living room where he could hear his brothers watching a movie. He was going to join them.  
That is when he heard a strange sound.

At first, he couldn't identify it. He'd never heard something like it before. Slowly though, realization dawned on him. He could hear an infant's cry.  
He turned on his heel and ran for his bedroom, where it was coming from. Inside was Rachel, but she was standing with her back to him, a bundle in her arms.

"Rachel, what are you holding?" He asked dumbly, already knowing the answer, and not sure how he'd react.  
Rachel seemed to ignore him though. Thinking she had not heard him over the child's cries, he walked over and placed a hand on her shoulder. As he did so, he found that his hand was a pale pinkish color. It had five fingers, and no scars, though it was calloused.  
He looked down, and saw, he was a human man.

"Rachel, what's going on?" He demanded, making the woman turn to look him in the eye. Rachel tilted her head as she did when she was happy before she began to crumble like dust.  
He tried to help but every time he touched her more would fall off. All he could do was catch the child as it fell from her sandy arms.  
He saw its face.

It was a baby turtle, one with creamy skin, soft as a baby's bottom. It was still crying, more so now it's mother had vanished.  
He tried to soothe the infant, wondering why he felt so calm about this. Then the child turned into a human baby, and began laughing. It wasn't the innocent giggle of a child though, this was the dark chuckle of a grown man.

"I know your secret." With a gasp and a shudder he burst through the vision and back to reality. His family was there, shaking his shoulders, yelling his name.  
He couldn't respond though. The only thing on his mind was that somehow, someway, Bishop knew about Rachel. And she was too far away for him to help.

He wasn't sure how long he sat there, while his family tried to bring him out of his self-induced coma. It was master Splinter who finally managed to bring him back to himself a little.  
"Have no fear my son, the first visions are always the hardest." He assured him gently, rubbing soothing circles on his shell. "Come back to us now and leave the astral plane." Through gentle urgings and calm words, he slowly brought his son back from his fear.

"My son, what did you see?" He had felt the physic energy from the kitchen, where he had been brewing tea.  
His sons also sensed it, though to a different degree. All they could sense was their brother was in terror and needed help. They had rushed up the stairs to his room and found him shaking in a meditation stance.

"I was walking to the living room, we were going to watch a movie." Leo muttered. "Then I heard a baby crying from my room. Inside, Rachel was standing facing the wall, holding a baby turtle." He tried to shake the lasting mirage out of his eyes before continuing. "I tried to get her attention but she turned to dust. Then, Bishop's voice came from the baby. He said he knew about her."

ALRIGHT THIS IS THE END OF THE CHAPTER PEOPLES!  
LC; Alright, another chapter done! And the bad guy is introduced!

Leo; I hate you. So much right now.

Don; It seems you enjoy causing people pain.

Mike; There's a name for people like you, sadist!

LC; Guilty as charged, unfortunately.


	5. Visions and Feelings

LC; Okay, this chap is dedicated to Youtuber Leonraphy for this wonderful inspiration!  
Leo; You are evil. What are you planning?  
LC; Why, what makes you insinuate I'm planning something. Don; *Points to table behind her filled with papers, plans, and diaramas of New York and tiny turtle action figures.*  
LC; Oh that...Biology project?  
Mikey; Dude, how does New York come into biology? Ain't that living things?  
LC; The affect of giant ninja turtles on New York's wild life?  
Don; Just back away slowly guys.  
Leo; It's not retreating, it's a strategic withdrawl.  
Raph; I completely agree.  
Mikey; Wait for me dudes! Every turtle for himself!  
LC; You can not escape! *Seals exits*  
*Screams are heard throughout the neighborhood**Civilians shudder*  
Disclaimer; I do not own TMNT! However I have a plan to rectify that. All I need is my own mutagen, some female turtles, and an evil bad guy. I'm holding auditions!

Chapter 5; All around the city, the agent chased the turtles, the rat killed the foot soilder, pop goes ninja!

After his vision, Leo went to the dojo to train. He didn't feel safe meditating again. As he trained he tried to think of what that vision meant.  
In it, he'd been a human. Rachel had been holding a baby turtle, that had turned into a human baby. Somehow he knew it was his child but that was impossible. He was fairly certain mutant turtles and humans were not compatable enough to have children.

Kata after kata he swung his blade, dreaming of plunging them through Bishop's cold and dead heart. No matter how far he delved he couldn't fathom the message the vision had tried to convey.  
Somehow though, he felt Rachel was at the thick of it, and she was in trouble. He tried to call her, but all he got was the voice message on her cell phone. He could only pray she was alright.

In the kitchen, the younger turtles were all in deep discussion about the recent events. "What if that Rachel chick is working for Bishop!" Raph argued. "She could stab him in the back when he's not lookin!"  
The argument continued in hushed tones, worried their elder brother would magically appear. He had a weird and worrying habit of doing that when someone talked about him behind his back.  
They did not want him finding out.

"Bishop could have used her for a bargaining chip, but he didn't even mention her." Don said logically. He felt the same as Raphael but he was going to look at every option before coming to a conclusion.  
He had to keep a cool head.

"I'm pretty sure Oh-I-Know-All-That-Is-Said Leo already knows this! What I want to know how is how do I get a chick like that!" Mikey had glimpsed a picture of Rachel that Leo had hidden in his room and now wanted to know where he could find a turtle loving woman too.  
It just wasn't fair.

In the training room Leo was on his hands and knees trying to catch his breath after pushing himself through the katas as fast as he could for as long as he could.  
He knew doing that would not help him relax or concentrate, but he still felt a little better. He wasn't going to risk meditation, but it seemed the only option open now that he had exhausted his physical body.  
He'd just have to pray he wouldn't be 'blessed' with another vision.

Back in his room, he lit the incence and candles and cleared his mind. The effect was instantanious, like it had been waiting to pounce on him.  
At least this time he was prepared.

This time the scene opened in a laboratory, the one you would picture a mad scientist bringing a Frankestein to life in. Bishop stood leaning over something strapped to a table.

"Don't worry, this shouldn't be too painful according to simulations." He flipped a switch and the thing strapped to the table started to scream and writhe in pain. Swallowing his fear Leo walked around the agent to see a turtle, either him or one of his brothers, slowly morphing into a human.  
The skin changed colors and seemed to shrink tighter and tighter, obviously causing tons of pain to the victim. The plastron and shell seemed to rust and fall off piece by painful piece. Hair forced its way through his scalp, blood tinging it.  
And through it all the turtle-turned-man screamed in absolute agony.

Leonardo didn't know what to do. He couldn't touch anything, not even when he tried. He couldn't just watch this! He would feel at least marginally better if he at least knew which of them it was getting morphed.  
The turtle had not been wearing the weapons or headbands that distinguished them and Leo hadn't gotten a good look at his pigment before his skin turned all pink.  
The hair did not help, it was black.

"Your brothers will get a more watered down version of this in the form of a vaccine." Bishop talked even though the creature could obviously not hear him over his own hoarse screams.

"Of course the change will happen more slowly and thus less painfully. I would have done the same to you however, we all knew you were the ring leader of your brothers and thought it better to show you what we could do." He continued, holding up a blue bandana.

Leo gasped as realization hit him like a snowball in winter. He must have been captured and now he was the one writhing and screaming in such a dishonorable fashion.  
He could almost kick himself! But first, he wanted to know who was 'we'. Bishop didn't usually work with anyone other than his cronies. Who did he mean?

No sooner had the thought formed than the door behind him slid open and in walked Karai and Stockman. Leo growled and instinctively reached for his swords. It wasn't needed though because Karai simply walked right through him like he was a ghost, or simply not there.  
It was this more than anything else that reminded him this was only another vision.

"Yes, and now that you are so greatly weakened your troublesome escapades will come to an end." She said imperiously, gazing down at his still twitching form.  
By now the spasms of pain and the screams had ended in place of his barely concious twitches.

"If we could not beat you in your terrapin form, then why not in your human one?" Stockman suggested smugly. "The procedure I admit it my own design but it never could have come to fuition if not for agent Bishop's kindly donations and test subjects."  
Leonardo knew it would do no good. He knew they couldn't even see him do it. But he could no longer resist the impulse to just be the teenage he really was.  
He stuck his tongue out at them.

Just as expected, it had no outward effect on the three stooges before him. It only made him feel better and kind of childish. But in a good way? Hmm, he'd have to think on that more later. He was really starting to regress in his behavior lately.

"Now you will see Leonardo, we cannot be beat." Karai said triumphantly, before the entire scene went dark. Suddenly Leo was in the astral plane, where he usually went when he meditated.  
It seemed his little vision of the future or whatever was over and he could afford to relax a little again. Now to see if he could come up with a solution to keeping his brothers in the lair for an extended period of time.  
The answer as always when he came in here, came in a flash.

Don't keep them cooped up in the lair. Go on a trip with them into another dimension. Most preferably, the Ultimate Daimyo's dimension. Pose it to master Splinter first to make arrangements, then sit back to watch the fire works.  
Why hadn't he thought of that sooner?

Appearing back in his room after cancelling the session, he nearly screamed when he found his father sitting in the lotus position right across from him.  
As it was, he jumped out of his shell and nearly coughed up breakfast. He hated it when he did that!

"My son, you are very brave to face the visions so soon after your first." Splinter said slowly, opening his eyes. They shone in amusment, showing he had indeed known of the reaction his eldest had had to discovering his presence. "Tell me, what did you see?"

Leonardo conveyed his vision and the idea he'd had for keeping his brothers safe as well. He figured the sooner Splinter could make some arrangements the sooner he wouldn't have to worry about his brothers' safety.  
The sooner he could start counting down the days to Rachel's return.

The turtles slept fitfully that night. On some level they were all conected, and when something big was happening or going to happen, it wasn't too abnormal for them to have the same nightmare.  
This was going to be one of those nights. Oh joy.

Their dreams all started the same, each respective turtle joking around with the others in the living room, just chilling, until the scene suddenly collapses.  
In Leo's dream his brothers start screaming and thrashing as they go through horrible transformations. In Raphael's dream he has to watch as Bishop disposes of each of his brothers, in a very painful manner. In Donatello's dream he is strapped to a disection table watching his brothers be examinned by Bishop and Stockman. In Mickelangelo's dream, he is forced to watch as each of his brothers fall trying to protect him.  
Each saw their worst fear.

The next morning Leo woke with a headache and a bitter taste in his beak. That dream had set him on edge and forced him to push Rachel out of his mind. He had to train, he had to get stronger, he couldn't let that happen to them!  
He woke at five that morning, and trained until his brothers and sensei came down for practice. He meditated after, but recieved no vision.  
He ate, he trained some more, and all in all he was very succesful in 'forgetting' about Rachel. It was almost like old times in the lair, right down to his permanant uneasiness among his brothers.

When master Splinter had announced the trip, Raph knew right away Leo had a hand in the matter. It stung that Leo would pull them out like that, leaving their friends all alone!  
He didn't want to, but he knew he was going to. That didn't mean he had to like it or anything! Besides, it wasn't like he could just accuse Leo of having a hand in it if he didn't have any proof. The guy didn't really seem all that focused on getting them out of the place, if anything he looked kinda annoyed.  
Then again he probably didn't want to go because it would cut into his training and Rachel time. Stupid broad.

Don couldn't wait for the trip! He needed a vacation and there was no telling what might be found in the Daimyo's universe. Maybe he should bring something to keep samples in. He might find some new variety of plant or something.  
Listing off the things in one part of his mind, in another he thought of the amazing coincidence proceding this little field trip.  
First the whole Leo-gets-a-girlfriend thing, then the Bishop thing, then the Leo's visions things, and now a field trip to another dimension. Somehow, that did not sit well with him. But he just couldn't put his finger on it.

Mikey was bouncing off the walls of his room trying to decide what he should pack with him. He'd take some candy obviously, since they didn't have any there. Oh, and his awesome poster of the heroes force.  
Of course, now he had to decide between taking his Ipod and taking his DSi. On one hand, awesome music. On the other, awesome games with heroes in them. It was such a tough call but eventually he decided to take both! Besides, if his bag felt heavy he'd just find some way to trick someone else into carrying it.

The turtles and rat met in the training room and watched as master Splinter used chalk to etch the symbols. Splinter mumbled the chant and the doorway appeared.  
Each stepped through after a last look around their lair, knowing it would be a while before they could see it again. Leonardo was the last to get in, and he felt a sense of trepidition as he stared at the portal. Shaking away the feeling, he jumped inside to see the beautiful meadow in which they had appeared.  
He needed to stop ignoring his feelings.

THE END OF DA CHAPTER FOOL!  
LC; Okay, another one in the bag!  
Leo; Kinda, short isn't it?  
Mikey; Yeah dudette, totally short!  
LC; I could not think of anything else and have to get to my other fics.  
Don; Where do you find the time for updating?  
Raph; Most people only do it every few months.  
LC; It doesn't take long for me to finish a chapter so all I need is a couple hours and BAM! New chapter!  
Leo; Wow, well at least it'll be a while before she gets back to us.  
Don; Amen to that! 


	6. Pain and clothes

LC; Welcome back to the awesomeness that is TMNT Leo's Little Friend!  
Leo; Say hello to my little friend.  
Rachel; Hi!  
LC; WTF! What are you doing here? Your my OC! This place is reserved for me and the characters of the show!  
Rachel; But...I like it here.  
LC; GO AWAY! Begone! The power of LC compells you! The power of LC compells you!  
Rachel; Yes mistress. *Vanishes*  
Leo; What did you just do?  
LC; Duh, what's the point of having an OC if they won't obey every order you give them.  
Leo; What kind of orders would you give her?  
LC; Oh you know the usual, get kidnapped, have your baby after raping you in your sleep, commit mass genocide against the idiots of the world.  
Leo; O.o LC; On to my story! Now you go! The power of LC compells you!  
Disclaimer; I do not own TMNT! I do however own Rachel as she is my OC. I take no money from this story unless it's from the people I have her murder.

Chapter 6: "Come Oooon, it's for a good caaauusse!...Me!" Foamy the Squirrel, the lord and master.

At first glance everything was calm, but when one looked closer at the surface, they could see the damage. The flowers were stained red with blood, the ground was littered with weapons half hidden by the growing grass.  
Leo looked over to his brothers and master and they all nodded at the unspoken plan. Lay low until an answer could be found as they made their way to the capital.

"Something's not right." They should have reached the capital by now. As the turtles kept moving they kept thinking they'd see the large city in a few more minutes, just around the next ridge or something.  
It never happened.

"Someone has interfered with the magical powers that allow travel between the demensions." Splinter informed his son. "We are not in the daimyo's realm, but somewhere else entirely."

"Dudes, I don't think we're in New York anymore." Mikey gulped. All they needed to complete the spooky theme was a ghost or zombie bursting out of the nearby bushes to eat their brains!

"Mikey, breathe!" Don could have ripped out his hair at the sheer stupidity of his brother sometimes. That is, if he had hair.

"Dudes, we could so have totally landed in some freaky horror flick!" Mikey whimpered, his hands straying to his nunchuks.

"Mikey, we aren't in a horror film, we're just in another demension." Leo said calmly. Something about this place seemed off though.  
He felt like he should draw his swords but didn't want to seem scared to his brothers. He had a feeling something was going to happen. As usual, his feelings proved right.

"Something is amiss." Splinter informed his sons, stretching his senses as far as he could.

"We are being watched." As one they drew their weapons as they continued their trek.

"Master, could you draw another portal to get us back home?" Leo asked respectively. It may have seemed cowardly to some, but he was getting freaked out by how quiet the entire area was.  
Where was the wild life.

A purple smog enevloped the area.

"Don't breathe!" Leo cried in warning, trying to block his nose from the smoke. They split up to try to find clear air but no matter where any of them ran the smoke appeared.

Don surprisingly was the first to fall victim. Mikey and Raph followed, tailed closely by master Splinter. Leo finally couldn't take the strain on his lungs and coughed a few times before weakly falling to his knees, just now gasping for breath.

"You truly are the strongest of your brothers, Leonardo." Darkness consumed his very being.

God Knows Where At Heaven Knows When!

"The vaccines worked for the turtles, why not the rat?" The voice was female and pretty familiar. He only knew April and Angel, but it didn't sound like them. What other humans did he know that were female?

"Apparently his DNA is just too far from human's DNA. While he had been in contact with humans when he was exposed to the mutagen, it wasn't as recent as with the turtles." It was male, concise but somewhat conceited.  
That meant either Bishop or prof. Stockman. So the female must have been Kurai.

"As soon as he awakens we will procede with the transformation with Leonardo." That was Bishop. That haughtier, holier-than-thou attitude and tone just grated on his nerves.

"We'll release them afterwards, probably in some alley." Okay, he was on something hard and cold and he was strapped down. Leo was starting to suspect where he was but he prayed he was wrong.

"I still don't see why we're letting them go." Stockman really needed to either shut up or die quickly before he gave those other two any ideas.

"Simple, because then we can watch and see what will happen. It will be quite entertaining." Kurai stated. Two of them left, he guessed that Bishop was the one still in the room.

"When are you going to stop pretending to be asleep?" He didn't bat an eyelash. It would take more than that to out bluff Leonardo Hamato.

"Kurai is not adept at reading vitals and while Stockman is a genius he never bothered learning something so basic." Crap, so there wasn't any use in pretending was there?

He opened his eyes and glared as hard as he could at the secret agent. Maybe if he glared hard enough he'd explode. That would be nice. Then he could go save his brothers and master.

"Don't worry, this shouldn't be too painful according to simulations." Crap, that was a very familiar line and he did not like where this was going.

"Of course the change will happen more slowly and thus less painfully. I would have done the same to you however, we all knew you were the ring leader of your brothers and thought it better to show you what we could do." He held up Leonardo's bandana.

If his legs had been unstrapped and his entire body being electrocuted with 100 watts of power Leo would have kicked himself. He was the one to suggest this little trip to master Splinter!  
It was all his fault!

"Yes, and now that you are so greatly weakened your troublesome escapades will come to an end." Kurai had returned and was smiling at his victoriously.  
Leo registered that she looked nice smiling, though she had nothing on Rachel of course. Rachel never tried killing him.

"If we could not beat you in your terrapin form, then why not in your human one?" As soon as he got out of this he was giving Stockman the rest he so clearly deserved.  
This time he'd make sure the brain was unsalvagable.

"The procedure I admit it my own design but it never could have come to fuition if not for agent Bishop's kindly donations and test subjects." Sometimes Leo wondered what evil villains got out of monologing. If he had a penny for every time a villain bragged about their plan he'd be one rich turtle.  
Or...man now as the case may be.

"Now you will see Leonardo, we cannot be beat." Karai said triumphantly. Wasn't this about the time he had stuck his tongue out at them during the vision?

"Good night Leonardo." His vision was darkening. Now that nothing was distracting him he realized how much his body just plain hurt!  
He couldn't move without being hit by the burned muscles of his body. Before falling unconcious from the pain, he briefly wondered if being human would be so much more painful than being a turtle.

In Another Cell

The rest of the turtles all groaned in pain as they struggled to stay awake. Their master wasn't in much better shape but he was well enough to try to care for them.

"What did they do with Leo?" Don muttered quietly. Out of the corner of his eye he could see the naked human forms of his brothers. He suddenly realized why humans put so much stock in clothing.

"I do not know my son." Splinter answered, pressing a cool paw to his temple.

"You need not worry, he survived the procedure." They all turned (Or tried to) to the door to see Kurai standing in the light of it.

"Although his of course was much more painful than yours, he survived. We actually had to restart his heart once." She so enjoyed seeing the looks on their newly human features, it made it all worth while.

"You need not worry about your fate either, for we're letting you go." She said turning around. "Of course, I do hope you'll find ways to entertain us."

After they had all succomed to an air born tranquilizer they woke up in a dank alley. Another human, one with black hair, lay next to them, still asleep.

"Is that Leo?" Mikey asked. He turned to look at his brothers and just figured it made sense.

Raphael had red hair and his sai, but no other garments. He was tall, but more muscle bound than the rest of them. Don had brown hair and his eyes seemed unfocused for some reason.  
His bo staff was in his hands and he was trying to use it to stand up. He wasn't used to his legs yet.  
Mikey looked at some of his long locks that hung in his eyes and almost laughed when he saw they were blonde. Which left black haired Leo.

"I think it is, but he's not awake and doesn't have his swords." Don said logically, squinting his eyes at his brothers and master.

"I think I need glasses." He mumbled.

Mikey knew it was immature. He knew it wasn't the time for jokes. He couldn't help himself.

He laughed.

"Of course it would be the genius brainiac to need glasses!" He chuckled. "It's gotta be some of that poetic justice!"

This of course made the other chuckle as well. Leave it to their little brother to dispell all seriousness in a matter of seconds.  
Their happinness was broken by a very quiet moan from their still asleep brother.

"Leonardo?" Splinter rubbed his son's temple with his paw. Ever since getting whatever vaccine it was that made them change, he had felt weaker than ever and did not like it.  
He would remain strong though, just long enough to make sure his sons were safe.

"M'ster?" Leo mumbled, turning his head a little and wincing as pain greeted each movement. "Evr'ting 'urts." They knew it was serious if Leo was openly admitting to being in pain.

"We could call April and Casey to come pick us up if we had our shell cells." Don sighed, looking around the alley for anything they may have missed.

"Dudes why is it so cold out here? It's only early fall!" Mikey's teeth had begun to chatter now as he tried to rub his arms for warmth.

"While we may have been cold blooded before our shells helped to insulate heat." Donny pointed out to them. "Without the shells and no clothes, our new bodies are much more exposed to the elements."

"Whatever einstein, let's just find ourselves a phone booth and call April." Raph said. He was trying to look anywhere but at his naked brothers.  
God he wished he was wearing some clothes. This was a little more brotherly bonding than he could take.

"Dudes, it's like, the middle of the day! How are we getting to a phone booth in the middle of a crowded street of fully dressed people!" Mikey cried, looking up and pointing at the Sun.

Don meanwhile had taken the time to go through the dumpster and found a broken cell phone and a bag of old clothes for his troubles.

"I can fix up this phone and we can get dressed!" He said excitedly, showing his finds.

"Way to go Donny!" Mikey thanked him, taking an oversized shirt for himself.

"Dibs on the pants!" Raph cried, picking up a pair of jeans that fit on him rather snugly. After the three had gotten on enough clothes to not be openly gawked at by anybody, they turned to contemplate their brother.  
On one hand, he needed clothes too. On the other, he was obviously still in pain everytime he moved and they didn't want to hurt him anymore.

"I think we can hold off on Leonardo's garments until Donatello is able to contact mrs. Jones." Splinter said wisely.

THE END OF THE CHAPTER SO STOP WHINING I'LL UPDATE WHENEVER I WANT TO LC; Okay, nothing overly horrible here.  
Leo; Yes there is, every inch of it!  
Raph; Great, this is just great!  
Don; How come Splinter is still a rat?  
LC; Because I tried picturing him as an old man and I like the rat better.  
Leo; Makes about as much sense as everything else here.  
LC; See ya all next time! 


	7. games and girls

LC; Welcome back to my TMNT version of the Terminator!

Leo; The terminator is in this?

Mikey; Dude, she meant it like a joke.

LC; Yeah, you know like that line! Say hello to my little friend!

Don; Why can't you just leave us alone?

Mikey; Yeah, it's Leo you want!

Leo; Who's side are you on?

Don; The side that keeps it's man parts.

Raph; Look LC, why don't you just cut it out?

LC; Can't cut it out, it grow right back! AHAHAHAHHA!

Mikey; Lion king quotes now? Your just bored aren't you?

LC; I update four times yesterday, for four different stories. Yes, I'm bored!

Disclaimer; I do not own TMNT! At all! Only Rachel! But she's not a mutant turtle! YET!

Chapter 7: Luck of the Irish!

April had the decency to not look as the guys tried as gently as possible to shift Leo into some clothes. Lucky him he was unconcious the whole time.  
Just as carefully then, they moved him into the back of the battle shell. He didn't wake up the whole time.

"They said that Leo got a more painful version of whatever they did to us." Don was busy relaying everything that had happened to them.

"It must be if Leo's layed out." April muttered, looking worredly at the still sleeping black haired man.

They made it to April's apartment, where they decided to recover above the little antique store below them.  
Leo was placed in a guest room to rest and the guys sat in the living room with everyone else, inspecting their new bodies.

"Dudes, what is that funky smell?" Mikey complained. Suddenly getting an idea, he lifted on arm and sniffed.

"Ew! It's me!" Raph and Don fell over laughing as Michelangelo fell over from the stench.

"You guys always smell like that though." Casey pointed out.

"Don't tell me your just now noticing!" April gasped, trying to hold in her giggles.

"Turtles don't have a very good sense of smell." Donatello said scientificly. He wanted to get back to his lab and figure out if there were any detrimental changes they'd gone through from the serum they'd been given.

"That certainly explains your bedroom Michelangelo." Splinter making a joke was so rare none of them were safe from the burst of laughter blooming in their chests.

They stopped immediatly when the guest room door was pushed open and Leonardo stumbled out and into the light.  
Now that their brother was clothed they did not feel so bad looking him over like a piece of meat.

Over all, they barely looked alike. It was more in the bone structure than coloring. They had the same chins, Don and Leo shared noses, and their ears looked the same.  
There was a subtle vibe though and when April tried to think of how they looked so different she realized they didn't look different at all.

Leo maybe was the tallest, and Raph the bulkiest, Don was more wry and springy, while Mike seemed to be the thinnest.  
Yet they all had this feel and you just instinctively knew they were related somehow. Even though they all had different coloring.

"What happened?" Leo asked. He had woken up in what he recognized as April's guest room and had taken a full five minutes trying to get over his pink skin and new fingers.  
He still felt some pain when he moved but he had been able to walk with only a little difficulty.

He blinked when he saw his brothers and found himself wondering if there was some greater diety up there screwing with him.

"Leo, do you remember how we were captured?" Donatello quizzed him.

"Um, yeah." He said hesitantly, putting a hand to his temple to try and soothe his headache.

"We tried getting to the daimyo's realm but they intercepted us, then seperated us." Their resident genius nodded before telling his big bro what had happened on their end.

"It was like in one of the visions I had." Leo started when it became his turn to tell his side of the story.

"I was strapped to a table and they used some kind of electric lazer to turn me, very painfully, into a human." They'd been told about their brother's visions and honestly had been surprised.  
They'd honestly thought the danger had passed with their newly staged trip to the daimyo's universe.

"Dudes, we have to take advantage of this!" Everyone turned to see Mikey standing in front of the window looking down at the street, his expression that of a child in a toy store.

"We're human now! We can go out without anyone screaming!" It only took a few exchanged faces before the idea caught momentum.

"I believe it would be beneficial." Splinter conceded, rarely seeing his children so happy about the _same _thing.

"Dudes, we're going to rock!" With that said, their journey in their new lives began. They went to the place all teens worshipped, the one hang out that no teen could hate.  
The former teenage mutant ninja turtles, now the teenage ninjas, went to the Mall.

"Wow, it's a lot bigger than it looks on the outside." Don muttered as they stepped through the door.

It wasn't long before each brother seperated to pursue their interests. Raphael snuck off first to a tattoo parlor, this would make Leo flip!  
Mikey stayed behind in a video arcade, spending his limited supply of quarters April had supplied himself with. Donatello got lost amongst the technology section, looking over the brilliant shiny toys.

Leonardo went to the pay phones and dialed in a previously memorized number. It had been to long since he'd talked to her.

"Hello? Rachel talking!" Came the cheery answer.

"Hey Rachel, it's Leo." He said, his voice quieter than normal. Should he tell her what had happened?

"Hey Leo, guess what? I have a niece! Her name's Betty and she's just adorable!" Rachel gushed, she was so happy.

"It's only about five more days till I come back, did you miss me so much?" Rachel asked, curious about why he had called.  
He sounded different too, like he was worried.

"Well, let's just say I have a surprise for you. It's a little dangerous here though. If you can, try and stay a couple days longer until things here settle down." In the guest room of her sister's house, Rachel tried to understand what he was saying.

"Is it your enemies? I haven't seen anything on the news." She hoped he would be alright.

"Well, it is, three of them actually. It's more of a behind closed doors thing though. I want you to be careful, please." She agreed to take the long way home, but she would be back in a week, that much she promised.  
Leo hung up the phone but couldn't help but feel proud all the same at her promise.

That was his Rachel Stevens, she didn't listen to anybody.

He left the phones and walked around the food court for a while, wondering what he should spend his fifty bucks on.  
April had been generous enough to giv each brother fifty bucks to spend. He'd have to find a way to repay her later.

"Hey cutie, never seen you around before." Leonardo turned around to see a young blonde woman, probably around his age walking to him followed by a couple of her friends.

"I'm Hilary Doof, it's nice to meet you." Leo felt like she was eyeing him like a piece of meat. He didn't relish the expierence but strived to remain polite.

"I'm Leonardo Hamato, the feeling's mutual." He watched the redhead and brunette following the girl giggle to eachother and felt like he'd done something wrong.

"Do you know Michelangelo Hamato?" The brunette asked him.

"He's my little brother." This set him on edge. How did this girl know his brother.

"I met him just a few minutes ago, major hottie." God no amount of meditation would make this moment okay.

"Um, right." He said, slowly walking towards one of the food bars, hoping the three women would leave him alone.  
Other than April and Rachel he had no expierence with females and these three weren't exactly helping his case.

"Oh come on Leonardo, you don't have to leave do you?" The blonde, Hilary, asked him, grabbing onto his arm to stop him.

"I just have to meet up with my brothers." He said, trying to shake her loose as politely as possible. He was already commited thank you.

"Yo, Leo!" He thanked his lucky stars as he saw Raphael walking out of another store and heading to him, rubbing his arm hidden beneathe the sleeves of his red hoodie.

"Uh, hey Raph." He knew that look and suddenly wished it had been Don to find him. Something told him that Raphael would be holding this over his head for a while.

"Ain't you already with that chick Rachel?" Raph questioned him, snickering to himself.

Hilary seemed to wilt at this but quickly regained her composure before claiming to only being friendly, not moving in on another girl's man.  
Leo wasn't sure how he felt being referred to as property but was thankful that the trio at least left now.

"Thanks." Leo sighed, watching the girls leave with a wary eye.

"You owe me bro." He said, not defining the favor owed. Leo really wished it had been Don to come save him.

"I know." He sighed, hanging his head and running a hand through his hair.

Leo eyed the area on Raph's shoulder that seemed to be paining him and looked back to the store he had walked out of.  
His eyes widened in horror as he read the sign and looked at his brother, a glare worthy of a snake in his eyes.

"Raph, what did you get?" He questioned dangerously. Raph chuckled nervously before carefully lifting his sleeve.

It was a turtle with the word Raphael written in red on it's shell. Leo had to admit it did look pretty good, but he still did not approve.

"Master Splinter will be angry with you, you realize this right?" Raph shook his head and muttered about the world being a simpler place before Leo grew a sense of humor.

Don meanwhile was stalking through the aisles, trying to find something he could afford but was quickly becoming discouraged.  
He couldn't afford any of this stuff! Most of it was sixty dollars at the cheapest! Like_ shell _he would pay sixty dollars for something he could make out of spare parts a hundred times better!

He wasn't watching where he was going so he accidently bumped into a girl who was walking down the aisle carrying a lot of bags.  
He helped her pick everything up, apologizing all the while.

"It's okay, really." The girl reassured him shyly, trying not to stare.

Donatello tried to focus his eyes more to see more details about the girl but all he could tell was she seemed to have brown, bushy hair.  
He really needed some glasses.

"Are you okay?" The girl asked hesitantly, seeing the boy who had knocked her down try to strain his eyes.

"Um, sorry. I don't have any glasses and my eyes aren't very good." He admitted, standing up and offering her a hand.  
She accepted it gratefully.

"If you need glasses there's a lense shop on the other side of the mall. The specs there are real cheap too." Don found himself following the girl to the store where she helped him find a pair of glasses just right for him.

Mikey was having the time of his life. He had spent twenty dollars on a new skate board, ten on lunch, and with his last twenty was busy defeating aliens from planet Schormak IV.  
He was playing against someone with the code-name Honarulesyou and this guy was good!  
He couldn't see who it was because the helmet blocked his view but he could hear their muttered grunts as they fought the zombies next to him.

Amazingly he was beaten by a slim margin of ten points! He took off his helmet and stared at the new high score in shock and pain.  
He couldn't believe he had lost but he wasn't a sore loser.

"Dude, nice game!" Mikey gasped as the voice that congratulated him on his loss sounded surprisingly female.  
He turned his head in time to see a young woman wearing an orange blouse took off the other virtual helmet before smiling at him.

"That was wicked!" Michelangelo Hamato was certain he had found his long lost twin sister.

"I'm Hona Ichiraku, it's nice to meet you." She said, holding out her hand in a gesture of friendship.

"Dudette, you just whupped my butt at video games and you want me to take that lightly?" Michelangelo said in a challenging voice.

"No one takes down Michelangelo Hamato and lives to tell the tale!" He declared, popping another dollar in the set.

His match made in heaven smirked back at him before replacing her helmet and proceding to school him on this particular game.  
There was no way he was losing twice in a row against a cool, even an incredibly hot one.

THE END OF THE CHAPTER IS NIGH! IN FACT, IT'S HERE! NOOOO!

LC; Okay, now I'm happy.

Raph; I didn't meet any girls. *Pouts jealousy*

Leo; Why were those girls so friendly?

Mike; You can't tell when your being flirted with, can you?

Leo; What?

LC; Quiet! I will not have your brother rivalries in my author space! Begone from this sacred place!


	8. fights and classes

LC; Welcome back to Leo's Little Friend.

Leo; Say hello.

Mikey; Hello!

Raph; God enough with the stupid movie quotes!

LC; Screw the quotes, I have original ideas!

Don; Your using us, you have no originality.

LC; I'll have you know I'm an author in real life too!

Leo; Really?

LC; Yes, I write real books along with these fics. This is just for fun.

Disclaimer; I do not own TMNT, they own me! Screw the money, I have rules! Wait, let me try that again.

Chapter 8: Screw it.

Donatello was led to a small store near the back called Mercede's Lense, and it had a rather large collection he could choose from.  
After a quick test to see just how bad his eye sight was, he was given a pair of glasses. They were dark brown, almost a purplish black, and they greatly cleared his vision.

"I can't thank you enough and I don't even know your name." He said to the girl, now seeing she did have bushy brown hair, and many freckles.  
Her eyes were a beautiful amethyst too, he thought she looked rather intelligent.

"I'm Emily Watson." She introduced herself, feeling like a total spazz for not doing so earlier.

"Donatello Hamato." He replied. He was just glad he hadn't embarrassed himself too much with his bad eyes.

Raphael kept his sleeves rolled up now that Leo already knew. It still hurt but nothing like some of the wounds he'd had in the past.  
Even as a human he still had some scars on his arms, and other body parts to he'd guess. He wondered if that scar from Leo's broken shell would be on his human body but couldn't remember if he saw something like that.

He was just walking around, unable to buy anything since the tat had cost fifty bucks. He passed by a ninjutsu club and witnessed a young blonde girl kicking a grown man's ass.  
He chuckled as he saw her whip out some pretty good ninjutsu. Her battle gi was tight and gave him a pretty good show.

He'd never found human girls attractive before. He always thought that he wouldn't feel attracted to them since they were different species.  
Now though, he found his eyes glued to a lower region of the woman's body.

He walked in almost without realizing it, but when he did he removed his eyes before he could get caught staring.  
He looked around at the sparring people and thought they looked pretty pathetic. He had mastered those moved years ago and they could barely pull them off!

"Yo, wipe the sneer from your face!" He turned around to see the blonde girl glaring up at him.

"If you think you can do better we can fight and find out." She challenged him. He guessed she was around sixteen, about his age.

"Whateveh, I got time to spare." He said gruffly, walking over to a nearby mat.

The girl charged him right away, and he had some fun for a bit just barely moving to dodge her attacks. When she tried to trip him up by hooking her leg around his ankle, he went with the fall and used his hands to twist him around, nailing the girl in the face.  
This move was more advanced than the rest had been doing, but they could tell it was ninjutsu.

"What's wrong girlie?" He quipped when he saw her wiping her mouth from the ground.

"I'm just getting started!" The girl promised, jumping back up and attacking with more speed and ferver than before.  
Raph had to admit, she was better than the clowns over there, but she was no foot soldier. He beat her down again pretty quickly, and this time stood up to walk away.

"Hey I'm not done with you yet!" He turned and blocked a punch thrown in his blind side. Just like the ninja he was.

"Listen girlie, I'd love to stay and beat ya some more but I've gotta meet my bros in ten minutes." He told her, pushing her back.

"I am Rachel Hawkins, come back tomorrow for a rematch." She ordered him.

"Name's Raphael Hamato, and no." He deadpanned. This girl was too annoying.

"What's wrong big boy? Afraid of getting your butt whupped by a girl?" He raised an eyebrow and poked her in the shoulder, hard enough to push her back another couple of inches.  
Those muscles on his biceps weren't just for show.

"Girlie, you ain't gonna beat me no matter how many times we spar. Your a girl, shouldn't you go play with dolls or something?" He asked before walking out the door.

Leo bought a hotdog to eat while he waited for his brothers to show up. Don came first and told him how he bought some glasses but couldn't afford any of the tech.  
Michelangelo came and introduced them both to a girl named Hona, who had beaten him at video games.

Now they were just waiting for Raph, who walked out of a dojo that sold lessons in ninjutsu. He looked kind of ticked about something, which could mean a variety of things.  
One would be that he was really ticked. Another could be he was confused about something but didn't want to ask. He could be sad, or angry, or just plain Raph.

His ticked off face basically meant every emotion under the rainbow for their brother, and they never questioned it.  
It was as natural as Mikey's grin or Don's curiosity. Or Leo's seriousness, though that was a little more unpredictable now a days.

"What took so long?" Donatello asked around his cheese pizza.

"It was nothin, just this girl who kept challenging me to a fight no matter how many times I put her down." He told them.

"Raphie, this is Hona! A video game goddess!" Mikey said, showing the young asian next to him to his big brother.

"Whateveh." Raph grunted, lazily waving to the girl before taking a slice of the pizza on the table.

"Are you guys going to the high school?" Hona asked them.

"Um, well, we just moved." Don stuttered. He hadn't thought of that before! What if someone questioned them about going to school?

"We're not sure which high school we'll be going to." Leo said smoothly.

"Oh so your parents haven't decided yet." Mikey started choking on his pizza as a diversion from the topic, up until he actually began choking.

Raph finally beat him out of it, right after his face turned various shades of red and purple.

"N-No I guess they haven't." Leo answered, honestly trying to think of a way to change the subject.

"You know you guys don't really look alike." Hona said suddenly, she had moved back a couple paces and with all of them facing her, had to admit they barely looked alike at all.

"And your all quadruplets?" She asked a follow up question.

"Yeah, weird isn't it?" Donnie laughed it off. He had thought much the same way and figured that it was logical. After all, they had never been able to tell if they were all from the same clutch as eggs.  
It was likely they weren't even related and had just wound up bought together at that pet store.

April came to pick them up and they played it off as April being their aunt. April luckily caught on quickly and attested to that fact.  
She drove them home, and there, they began to plot on their new life.

"To do anything in the future we'd need high school and college diplomas." Don sighed. How would he help make O'Neil tech if he couldn't get a job?

"What if someone notices we don't go to any schools. A Social worker could do some digging and find that officially we don't exist." Leonardo raised a good point.

"There is only one solution my sons, Donatello must fabricate some school records and you must enroll." Splinter told them.

"School!" Mikey gasped, clutching his heart as though the very thought sent him into cardiac arrest.

"Dudes, haven't you seen the movies? We wouldn't survive there! We would be creamed!" He was really going all out to convince them what a bad idea it was.

"It's the only feasable option Mikey. We're all at or above high school level, so classes won't be a problem." Don tried to soothe his only baby brother.

"We can make April and Casey our 'legal guardians' and we'll be able to live without being seen." Don continued.

"I doubt Karai, Bishop, or Stockman would guess we'd go to school." Raph sighed. Damn, life was so much easier when he was green.

"Speaking of, my son is there a reason you keep rubbing your shoulder?" If anything, he grew paler.

Donatello stayed up late with Leo and April as they began making up their life story. They would say their parents died in a car crash and April and Casey, as their only living relatives, took them in.  
They would of course claim to be from Casey's side of the family.

Within a week, everything was ready. They chose the same high school Hona apparently went to. Today would be their first day.  
It was a large public school, and had all the cliche clicks it could hold. Everything from Emos to Cheerleaders and everything in between.

"Hey guys, find the place okay?" Hona jogged up wearing short jeans with bell bottoms and an open shoulder top. The top being orange, her favorite color.

"Hey Hona!" Mikey said, brightening from the foul mood he'd been in that morning.

"Yo Mikey!" She greeted him.

"This is your guy's first day?" She asked them.

"Yep, we got our schedules already." Don answered, looking his over. He had chosen to take a lot of AP classes, along with Leo on the majority of these other than science.

END OF THE CHAPTER NOW GO AWAY OR I'LL SICK RAPH ON YA!

LC; Okay that is the end!

Leo; Of the fic! *Smiles*

LC; No, just this particular chapter.

Mikey; Dang.

Raph; Who's the annoying girl I fought?

LC; IDK yet!


	9. jocks and bruises

LC; Time for another update!

Leo; Joy to the world.

Raph; All is lost.

Mikey; LC, is, the boss!

LC; Take it from the top boys!

Don; Screw us sideways.

Leo; She won't leave us alone.

Mikey; Can't she throw us, a bone?

LC; That's it for today boys! See ya tomorrow!

Disclaimer; I do not own TMNT! Only my many OCs and the plot.

Chapter 7; Cloud nine has it's own gravitation.

Leo found his classes easily enough, and the classes themselves weren't too dificult. He could ask Donnie for some help later if he really needed it.  
When lunch came around he met his brothers in the lunch room for a well earned meal.

"Dudes, we've been here, what, three hours?" Mikey commented through a mouthful of meat loaf. Or at least, it_ looked _like meat loaf.

"And still the high school drama has yet to unfold." He finished. His voice sounded rather surprised, almost like he had expected to see cat fights between classes and nerds hanging by their underwear from the flag pole.

"Mikey I'm pretty sure that's all just movie stuff." Don assured him.

"Yo newbies, what are you doing at our table?" As one the four brothers turned to see five jocks standing over them with scowls on their faces.

"Whateveh jock strap, I don't see any name plates." Raph said gruffly, taking another bite of the rubbery mashed potatoes.

"You want to start something freshmeat?" Jockstrap growled.

"No, what I want is ta finish my lunch!" Raph quipped. He wasn't taking junk from some steroid junkee.

"Look we don't want trouble." Don tried to play peace-keeper.

"Well you got it freshmeat!" Jockstrap's twin brother growled.

"How about we take this out to the field?" Jockstrap's second cousin suggested, a confident smirk on his ugly mug.

"Dudes, you are way to intense." Mikey muttered. He wanted to at least _try _to enjoy the expierience of being human. He didn't want to deal with human bullies. These were the kinds of guys who would end up on the streets, getting beaten by them time and again.

"Well what're you waiting for california boy?" Jockstrap's cousin twice removed snarled.

"These punks aren't worth it guys." Leo sighed. All they had going for them was an insane lack of self preservation. By human standards, his brothers and himself would be called, ripped. Any guys who thought they could muscle in on them was going to get hurt and they were supposed to be keeping it low key.

"You wanna put your money where your mouth is little boy blue?" Jockstrap snarled. By now the whole cafeterria was watching the procedings and making bets on the outcome. It seemed it was not in the ex-turtles' favors.

"Donnie do you think these guys have had their rabies shots?" Mikey asked, he could almost swear that one guy was frothing at the mouth.

"You trying to insinate something?" Jockstrop's sister's manwhore roared.

"Jockstrap, it's insinuate. If your going to try and intimidate us the least you could do is use proper grammar to avoid looking like a total ass." Don corrected him. He'd gotten bored by this point and had actually pulled out his math homework to try and get some done so he wouldn't have to do it later.

"That's it four-eyes, your first!" The crowd gasped as one as they saw the flying fist of fury blocked without Donatello even glancing in his direction.  
All while using his left hand too.

"We don't want to fight, but we'll defend ourselves no problem." Leo said with a seriousness flashing through his eyes. It was an intense glare that seemed to make the room temperature drop by several degrees.

"Geez, chill Leo, they're just a bunch of punks like you said." Raph was merely doing this for looks. On the inside, he felt the same as his big brother. By daring to throw a punch at one of their brothers, they just made themselves some powerful enemies.  
If they went forward on this, all bets were off.

Luckily for their lives and bruised pride, the jock family decided to back off and sit somewhere else, for now.

"Dudes, I take back what I said. I don't even care about the drama anymore! I want out of this nuthouse!" Mikey cried.

"I wish it were that easy Mike." Leo muttered before turning back to his previous engagement. He was trying to figure out whether or not the green stuff on his plate was edible or just a decoration.

They entered the Second Time Around antique shop with a sigh of relief bursting from their lips. Who knew high school could be so draining? No wonder teens kept turning to quick fixes like drugs to cope.  
That place was a veritable hell house of work and drama. And it was only their first day of four years.

Leonardo retreated to the fire escape for a little privacy before dialing up Rachel. He wanted a little normalcy in his life and his girl was just a few buttons away.

"Rachel here! Hey Leo, how you doing?" Her bubbly voice answered.

"I'm not doing too badly, but I'm a little swamped with work." He answered vaguely, eyeing the pile of papers from the corner of his eye.

"So has the time table changed or do I still have to wait to come home and see you?" She asked him.

"I think something can be arranged." What can he say? He was putty in her hands.

Bishop looked over the results of the DNA changer again. They had lost track of the turtles but that was to be expected.  
On the up side, this DNA changer had a unique side effect, one not shared by the serum.

The serum really did change the recipient into a full blooded human, but the changer had a special affect that had yet to be seen.  
This would allow them to create an unstoppable army of mutant warriors. Starting with Leonardo Hamato.

Back at the antique shop, the guys were getting ready to leave back to their lair. Staying with April and Casey was nice, but it crowded fast in a little upstairs apartment.  
Besides, there were certain things they could not do in a house full of valuable and fragile objects.

"It's good to be home!" Mikey yelled to the world at large as soon as they entered their lair. Without any further ado, he ran straight to where Klunk was sitting on the couch and cooed to his precious baby about how sorry he was for not being home sooner.  
Hey, who needs hot girls when you have a cat?

After getting reaquainted with their poor abandoned home, they met up in the dojo. It was time to see what these human bodies were really capable of.

At the end of the session with their aged master, the boys were battered, bruised, and quite frankly frustrated.

"What is this! It's like moving through syrup!" Raph raged. He was angry that they could not move as fast as before, could not hit as hard, and they had no shell to save their rear ends anymore.  
His back could attest to this.

END OF THIS CHAPTER SO WAIT AND I'LL SEE YOU ALL AGAIN NEXT TIME!

LC; Great chapter everybody! I'm really happy with how this turned out!

Raph; So any chance we can convince you to let us pummel the jockstrap squad?

Leo; It's the least you could do for all the torture you put us through.

LC; Oh have no fear, their comuppance will come.

Mikey; What does that even mean?

LC; No idea. But it sounded cool.


	10. Reunions and Stubborness

LC; Okay, time to start another chappie!

Leo; What do you have planned to torment us with this time?

LC; Hmm, some fighting, some beatings, maybe a bit of angst from Raph,-!

Raph; WHAT!

LC; Oh, and I had an idea about Donnie getting raped!

Don; WHAT!

LC; HAHAHAHAhA! Tricked you! It's Leo who gets raped!

Leo; O.o

Mikey; Dudes, run!

All; RUN!

LC; Where do you think your going? We haven't done the lemony rape scene yet! *Chases*

All; She's gaining!

LC; Get to the story while I wrangle these four!

Disclaimer; I do not own TMNT!...Despite the things I talk about doing to them above. I'm serious...They aren't mine.

Chapter 10; Behind every succesful man is a woman rolling her eyes.

Rachel landed in New York at three pm three days later. She made it back to her apartment before taking out her cell and was one number away from calling her Leonardo.  
She paused before she could press that last tantalizing number. She had to think.

'When did this get so hard?' All that time she'd been away all she could think of was Leo and how his skin was always surprisingly warm despite his reptilian status. How his eyes, though she couldn't see them, had always seemed to shine with an intelligence and hurt rare in combination but that drove her mad with the need to fix it, heal it, make it better!

'What's wrong with me? And why don't I care?' She asked herself. Pushing away those questions again, she pushed that last number and listened to the dial tone.

"Hello?" Tension she hadn't known she was feeling drained away at the sound of his voice.

"Hey Leo, I'm back! Care to come over?" She tried not to sound _too _hopeful. But still, she wanted to see him.

"Alright, but try not to be too surprised when you see me. Like I said, a lot has happened." Was he hurt and covered in bandages? Dear god she hoped he was alright!

"Don't worry so much. If your hurt take it slow or don't come at all. I don't want you getting an infection or something on my account." She didn't mean a word of it though, she wanted to see him so badly! She missed him!

Leonardo arrived at her apartment in twenty minutes, nearly twice the time it usually took. This human body took some getting used to. He couldn't run as fast for as long, couldn't jump as high, his swords weighed him down! Being a human so far wasn't as great as he hoped it would be.

He calmed himself before carefully lowering his body down onto the fire escape, next to her living room window. She was sitting in there, waiting.  
He knocked on the window glass and prepared himself for the shock and surprise.

"Leo?" Just as he had predicted, for a minute there was surprise, disbelief, for a second fear, and then questioning, all in a few seconds, on her face.

"It's me. Told you that you'd be surprised." He said, trying at a chuckle that to his ears sounded more like a choke.

"What happened? You look like a human?" Was she pouting? Yes, she was pouting.

"Aw! I liked your green skin! It looked so cute!" She whimpered playfully, pulling at his now pink cheeks.

"Ow! I didn't exactly mean for this to happen you know." He sighed. She pulled him into the room and they began the long process of relaying the events during their seperation.  
By the time both were done with their stories of fights and newborns, the two had somehow become intangled together.

Rachel was leaning into his chest with on leg over one of his and one hand behind them running through Leonardo's new locks.  
Leonardo himself had two arms encircling her waist and was absentmindedly rubbing little circles on the part of her stomach that her shirt rided up on and revealed.

Despite them being in similar positions before, Leo found that he'd never expierienced this feeling before. He'd always felt happy whenever she was nearby but today he felt different. It felt kind of weird and was centered in his lower stomach and he was mildly worried about it.  
Was this normal for humans? Did Rachel feel this uncomfortable whenever they were this close? And why were his eyes constantly drawn to her chest where he could just see below the colar that her bra was a bright red, like her shirt?

He briefly thought of asking her these questions, save the last one, but decided against it. He'd worry about that bridge when he got to it.

"Your living a normal high schooler's dream you know." Rachel said suddenly, tilting her face up to gaze into his eyes.

"Your dating a nice college girl." He chuckled as he realized something. Now that he was human, he could be a real boyfriend. He could take her out to eat, go to the park in broad daylight. Could do all sorts of things.  
He couldn't wait!

"I'm just lucky." He stated.

The week passed and they went to the mall again that weekend. Humans and their obsession with clothes made sense now that nothing stopped their junk from lying about.  
Plastrons came in handy and would be duely missed.

"Dudes, why are there so many jeans with logos on the seat?" Mikey whined. Was it too much to find a pair of guy jeans without something stupid written on the back like Jersey Shore?

"I don't know Mikey, maybe people like them?" Don suggested half heartedly. He had already found some jeans and he was just waiting for everyone else to be finished.

Leo was waiting for them by the counter with their money. Raph had already payed for his clothes and gone off somewhere, probably to that little dojo place again.

"Mikey they got a new game in the arcade!" An excited bundle of pure energy raced down the aisles until they reached the orange clad boy and began trying to pull him away.

"New game?" Mikey repeated as he looked downward at the tugging girl, Hana.

"Yes, now move! We must play!" The girl insisted, drawing him away. Mikey left his choices with Don and ran off before the intellectual human could protest.

Raph beat down the annoying girl for the fifth time in thiry minutes. Rachel Hawkins was nothing if not stubborn and every time she fell down she got back up again. Raphael was busy trying to ignore how slowly his body was moving but found it hard to do.  
Even though he'd only been fighting for thirty minutes he felt winded and tired. Damn this human body sucked!

"Take me seriously! Your barely putting any strength in those punches!" Rachel complained/ordered the formerly half shell hero.

"If I did that you'd be black and blue girly." He deadpanned. Didn't this girl see she was getting beaten? But badly?

END OF THE CHAPTER NOW LEAVE ME ALONE SO'S I CAN UPDATE SOMETHING ELSE!

LC; Alrightie. I'm done here. Nothing else to give. Sorry.

Leo; What's wrong? You were all excited about writing earlier.

LC; I just lost all enthusiasim for life after last night.

Raph; What happened?

LC; I went to a dance, was supposed to meet my boyfriend there, he never showed.

Mikey; Dude, did you try calling him?

LC; He won't answer.

Don; Um, there are other fish in the sea? Don't feel bad that he's a jerk?

LC; *Sniff*


	11. Dates and Questions

LC; Yays! I gots new boyfriend now!

Leo; Really? Is he better than your last one?

LC; Yeppies! He's sweet and nice and bought me a present for our week aniversary!

Don; That he actually remembered a week aniversary is surprising in and of itself.

LC; Yeah, but it was sweet and I think he liked his set of funny ties I gave him.

Leo; Funny ties?

LC; I found a box of ties with funny things on them! Like garfield comics on one!

Mikey; Dude, where can I get a tie like that?

LC; I have no idea. I just found it in a thrift shop!

Raph; Why are we talking about ties?

LC; Because I got a new boyfriend!

Raph; What's dat got to do with it?

LC; Because! I got a new boyfriend!

Raph; I give up, I'll never understand broads.

Disclaimer; I do not own TMNT! They are merely for the use of my ego!

Chapter 11; I lay in bed looking at the stars and thought, where the heck is my ceiling?

The days passed like a dream come true. Donatello quickly joined the science club, Mikey and Hana went out almost every day, even Raph seemed to have found something to enjoy at the dojo in the mall.  
Leonardo meanwhile, was doing something high school students dread. He was working at an afterschool job at Anthony's Pizza.

Rachel came to see him at work on some days, usually during her lunch period. After he got his first paycheck, he took her out on a date, their first real one.  
He chose dinner and a movie, and he couldn't have chosen better. Both were a little reluctant to split for the night, so they decided to take the long way home by way of Central park.

"Man, those tribunal guys sound like drill seargents!" Rachel laughed while she heard him talking about his training. Leo blushed a little when he spoke of his own failures but Rachel always saw and made sure to show him how much she didn't care.

"Yeah, but we really grew under their teachings." He said dismissively.

"Did the Ancient One really fart all the time?" She had giggled like a silly little girl after hearing the old man's antics.

"Consistently. I sometimes wondered if he could do it at will or if he was really that gasy." Leo confirmed, rubbing his arms to ward off the night chill.

"So when do I get to meet the folks?" She asked, just before he bid her goodnight.

"I'm not sure. I'll set something up with the guys and master Splinter and call you when we get something figured." He told her. Rachel smiled even wider before she reached up on tip toes and gave him a peck on the lips.

"There's a little incentive to hurry." She told him, wagging her finger at his cheated expression.

Things were really looking up for once for the former turtles. They were expieriencing a life just like everyone else's, and it was a wonderful feeling.  
They could walk in broad daylight down the street and no one spared them a second glance, sometimes not even a first!

They still occasionally beat down some punks who happened to be in the vicinity, but overall their lives were boring and dull. Monotone.  
That is when cabin fever set in for our favorite hot head.

"I'm goin out!" Raph cried over his back before leaving the lair one day. Normally when he had some issues to work out he went after punks, but since they were trying to lay low now that they were human, he didn't.  
So for all his head knocking needs, he went to that little dojo in the mall where Rachel Hawkins was always ready for a spar anytime.

"Hey toots." He grunted as soon as she was in his line of sights. Rachel turned, familiar now with all his greetings, and instantly went into a fighting stance.  
Raphael blinked for a moment. Something about her seemed different today. Did she do something with her hair? Nah!

No, he realized this was the first time he'd ever seen her in anything other than a fighting gi. Today she was wearing a dark red tank top that rode way too high, light brown capris that went on for way too long, and a pair of high heeled sandals that looked way too painful.  
And her hair was down, which was definitely a first.

Oh, and he met her in the food court on the way to the dojo, not inside it.

"You look...different." He said carefully. It wasn't a bad change, just one he honestly wasn't expecting.

"I don't run around in a gi all the time Raphie." Oh yes, and did he forget to mention she was now calling him Raphie after overhearing his little brother goofing around him? Well she was now calling him Raphie after overhearing his little brother goofing around him!

"Least your not wearing make-up. That'd give me a heart attack." He grunted, following her to the dojo.

He watched her walk into the changing rooms and found himself briefly wanting to follow her before he crushed the feeling.  
He was not some pervert that got his jollies from girls changing into fighting gis!

"Alright Raphie, let's get boxing!" Rachel called, she had finished changing and was grinning at him from across the mat now.

After the gong, both fighters leapt. Raph was able to pull his punches enough to stop her from going splat, while Rachel tried time and again to land a solid hit on that walking wall of muscle.

"How'd you get so good? There aren't many ninjutsu dojos around and I know 'em all!" Rachel questioned him during their thirty minute break. Not that he needed one mind you.

"My father taught me and my bros." He mumbled, not really wanting to go into it.

"Who's your father?" Geez, was today twenty questions day or somethin?

"Splinter." He answered curtly before standing up and getting a drink of water. Hopefully little Hawkins would take the hint and stop bugging him.

"What kind of name is that?" She followed him all the way to the water fountain. Damn.

"His." Raph ground out, trying not to loose his temper.

"Sounds like a pet name." She giggled. Damnit she giggled? Oh he was going to enjoy knocking her down after she made fun of his father!

"So what? Guess gramps had a funny sense of humor." He tried to back out of the conversation before he said something he'd regret. Namely something about the origin of the name or somethin.

END OF THE CHAPTER SO NOW YOU CAN GO AND MAY PEACE BE WITH YOU AND ALL THAT!

LC; I'm good! Damn I am good!

Mikey; Aw! Not enough me in it dudette!

LC; The next chap will be devoted mostly to you actually!

Mikey; Sweet!

Leo; Mikey, how is that sweet?

Don; Yeah! What if she makes you and Hana break up?

Mikey; She wouldn't do that! Would you LC? *Puppy eyes*

LC; Course not! I like Hana! Nope, she's sticking around!

Mikey; Cowabunga!

LC; Alright, see ya real soon and remember to review for me!


	12. Mikey and Karai

LC; Welcome back! Finally!

Leo; We had been enjoying the short reprieve.

Mikey; Her teacher's decided to conspire and give her a bunch of projects.

LC; But I'm finished! That's what matters!

Raph; Yeah. You'll probably only get a C but your finished!

Don; Can we just get this over with already? I have inventions to work on.

LC; Sorry brain!

Don; Brain?

LC; It's Pinky! It's Pinky, its Pinky and the brain, brain, brain, brain, brain!~

Don; Shouldn't have asked.

Disclaimer; I do not own TMNT! I don't own them! Go away and let me cry myself to sleep!

Chapter 12; A self-made man who worships his creator.

Mikey was depressed. Oh, he was excited, happy, and more than a little hyper, but he was still depressed. He had once again been beaten by Hana. A japanese-american hottie from her head to her toe and everything in between. A girl who loved pizza, comics, and video games as much as he did. His perfect match.

Who kept beating him at Super Hero 2. No matter what he did or what cheat codes he used.

"How do you keep beating me?" He finally asked, around the time the fifth round ended. Still not a win in sight.

"Using my mystical video games rituals!" She taunted him goodnaturedly. That sounded so much like something he would say it wasn't even funny. Maybe his brothers were right. Maybe she really was his female human clone?

"You won't be laughing after I finally defeat your hero!" He challenged her, picking up the remote again. Behind them, a herd of video game nerds watched in awe at the two people who could only be Gaming Gods.

Later on, he was heading home. Hana had taken the subway back to her place so he was alone now, just wandering down the streets. In the duffel bag at his side he had some games, a skateboard, and his nunchuks.

He was living the dream, no doubt about it. Still, his kind of life style could get expensive. He couldn't keep asking for money from April and Casey, he was starting to feel bad about that. But he really didn't want to work at a pizza place like Leo, no matter how cool pizza was.

"Hmm, I wonder if I can get a job as a video game tester?" He asked himself. That would be totally wicked. Just the thought made him want to shout cowabunga at the top of his lungs!

He got home, did his usual evening training with the guys, then retreated to his room where he began playing his newest game, Zombies From Space!

_Saki Enterprises, CEO office._

Karai growled in frustration as she tried again and again to lock onto the tracking device they'd placed inside the blue wearing turtle. Something was interfering though, and she didn't understand what could do such a thing!

That tracker was the newest model and built by the best minds this world had to offer! She growled again before turning off her monitor and pushing her chair back. She took a deep breath and looked around the circular office.

There was a bust of her father there, and her helmet on that pedastal over there, by the windows was a personal garden. In the middle of the room were two couches and a coffee table, which some chinese food was sitting on. Ah the wonders of delivery!

She honestly wasn't sure why she kept going after the turtles. She had given up hope of avenging her father. The Gods favored their reptilian hides too much for anything she tried to work. Yet she still persued them, like a body possessed. Maybe her father _was_ possessing her in order to get his revenge and she just didn't know it.

Karai sighed this time before turning to look at the paperwork she had set to the side. Maybe this was a sign that she should change her ways. Or at least, change them more than they were already.

Now, the Foot clan had gone through some rather impressive changes. She didn't deal in the crime organization as much anymore, though she kept her contacts alive, just in case she had to call in a few favors.

She had tied up most of her loose ends. Most anyway, the turtles were still out there, in whatever hide away they'd found. Yet still she felt like there was something holding her back from running her organization. Some unfinished business perhaps.

It had something to do with her father, of that she was certain. But what exactly about him? Had he died on whatever meteor the Utroms had dumped him on? Had he managed to escape it? What would she do if he returned to Earth?

She wasn't sure anymore. She just knew that she couldn't possibly go back to the way things were. No more mindless destruction and killing! She was trying to start anew, but it was hard to forget the old ways.

"Maybe I am what is holding me back." She muttered suddenly. That thought opened up a lot of windows previously hidden, so many it frightened her. She shook her head before turning to the papers on her desk. She wouldn't be CEO for long if she didn't do her work.

END OF THE CHAPTER NOW YOU LEAVE ME BE TO DO MANY LC RELATED THINGS...LIKE TORMENT TURTLES!

LC; Yeah, I am finished! Finally!

Mikey; Yay! A chappie with more me in it!

Don; Just so long as she leaves me alone I'm fine.

LC; But next chappie is the start of O'Neil tech!

Don;...*Fights temptation**Loses* When do we start!

LC; Whenever the fuck I feel like it!

Don; *Sits in emo-corner with blue prints*


End file.
